Alpha and Omega 4
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: Darren, Princess, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and the others is back! And this time, they face a greater danger than any other before. But what awaits them?
1. Introduction

**Alpha and Omega 4 : Assistance To The South**

**Introduction **

The sun rose high up in the sky, showering the United pack's territory with its glorious light. Its light then entered a den of a lovely couple, hitting the face of a beautiful, pregnant light-brown and cream alpha wolf whose face lied on the chest of an white muscular alpha wolf. She woke up from her sleep and started to get up. She yawned and stretched, then shake her mate gently on the shoulder.

'Wake up, Darren.' She said in her sweetest voice.

He started to open his eyes and look at his beautiful mate, then greeted her.

'Good morning, Princess' He said.

'Good morning, honey. How's your sleep?' She asked.

'Good. I dreamt of something wonderful.' He said with a smile as he got up and stretch his muscle.

'And what is it?' She asked curiously.

'It's us having a wonderful family.' He replied.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, and he kissed back. Then Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, and Kate appeared infront of their den.

'Hey guys, and why is Lilly walking around?' Darren asked.

'Well, she insisted to come and look at how Princess is doing. So I allowed her.' Garth said.

'Staying in my den is too boring. So I thought of staying with Princess. We can have a chat together.' Lilly said with a smile.

'Sure. I have the same problem as you.' Princess said, and they all laughed.

'How long is your pups now?' Humphrey asked.

'Almost two months. What about you, Garth?' Darren asked.

'Two months. Looks like you're a few days later than mine.' He replied with a smile.

'Yeah. Where's your pups, Humphrey?' Darren asked.

'They're in alpha school now, old enough to train their skills. Winston allowed Stinky and Runt to enter, since they're his grandsons.' He replied.

'That's great.' Princess said.

'Well, after three days, and I'm going to be a father.' Garth said with a frown.

'Don't worry, Garth. You will be a good father, so am I.' Darren said.

'Thank you, Darren.' Garth said, banishing his frown and replace it with a smile.

Darren smiled and continued the conversation, almost reaching an end.

'I'm going to hunt for breakfast for my beautiful angel here,' Darren said and winked at Princess, making her blush. 'Do you guys want to follow?'

'Sure. You'll be staying here, Lilly.' Garth said.

'I'll be waiting for you, my handsome alpha.' She said.

He smiled, and the four wolves took off to complete their objective, leaving Lilly and Princess in the den chatting.

**At The Hunting Ground **

**-Darren-**

Me, Garth, Humphrey, and Kate have arrived the Hunting Ground and started to search for food, and spotted a pack of Caribows from a distance. We crawled into the tall grass and spied on three large, delicious Caribows, perfect for our upset stomach. We powered our hind legs and leaped, slashing their throat with our claws and fangs. When it is done, we started dragging our prize back to our den. We had a chat on our way back.

'So, what names are your pups going to be when they are born, Darren?' Garth asked.

'Um, I'm not sure. I'll have to look at them first, but I already have one in mind.' I said.

'What is it?' Humphrey asked.

'Angel' I answered.

'That's a nice name.' Kate said.

'Thank you. I hope that my pups are beautiful and cute.' I said.

'So do I.' Garth said.

'They always are.' Humphrey said with a smile.

I smiled and we continued our journey back, keeping our conversation continuously until we reached my den. When we arrived, Winston, Tony, King, and Eve appeared in our den, sitting beside Princess and Lilly. We approached towards them and they turned their head towards us.

'Oh, you're back. And that's one big Caribow you have there.' Princess said in amazement.

'I always hunt the biggest one specially for you, my lovely Princess.' I replied with a grin.

She smiled and kissed me in the lips. I kissed back and dragged my prize into the den. In the end, we were all enjoying our breakfast happily. Winston, Tony, King, and Eve refused our offer because they've already had their own Caribow for breakfast.

'I can't wait to see my grandchildren.' Tony said in excitement.

'Me too.' King said.

'Well, I'm sure that they're really cute and beautiful.' Winston said.

'Winston, honey, don't forget that we still have students in alpha school to teach.' Eve said.

'Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Thank you, honey,' Winston and Eve stood up and started to walk towards the exit of the den. 'We'll visit you people sometime.'

'Sure.' I said.

That's when Hutch ran towards Winston and Eve, his head was full of sweat and his body was shaking. All of us stared at him curiously as Winston asked him about his problem. His answer made us felt in a terrible shock.

'Sir, we found an injured Southern wolf messenger in our territory.'


	2. Chapter 1:Return of The Retired Assassin

Chapter 1 : The Return of The Retired Assassin

**-Darren- **

We were running as fast as we could behind Hutch, following him to lead us towards the injured Southern wolf. Me and Garth was behind to look after our mates, careful not to harm our pups inside them. On the way, my mind was puzzled. How did he get injured? Why is he here in my pack's territory? Is there something urgent that he needs to inform to Winston? When Hutch and the others stopped, me, Princess, Garth, and Lilly caught sight of a brown-white wolf with black eyes, and has deep wounds on his hind legs and body, resting in the healer's den from a distance. When we arrived beside them, we approached towards him together and it caught his attention. He started to shake as if something was scaring him. Winston noticed, and started to question him.

'Why are you here in my territory? Is there an important news from your leader?'

'Yes, and you must know about it immediately.' The injured wolf said.

'Go on.' Tony said.

'A group from my pack is attacked by three wolves. But they're unusual… not like normal wolves. They move three times faster than us, and only a cut from their large fangs with strange carvings is deadly,' The injured wolf said with his voice trembling as he recalls what happened. 'My pack may be their next target.'

'So, your leader sent you here to ask for help, right?' Eve said.

'Yes, we've heard that your pack has an irregular strong wolf as a member, so he might be able to help us.' The injured wolf said with hope.

'And how did you get your injuries on your way here?' Humphrey asked.

'Well, I felt relieved when I arrived at the entrance of your territory, but it turned to fear when they appeared.' The injured wolf said, starting to shake more than before.

'The three unusual wolves?' Garth asked.

'Yes, and they attack me when I was about to enter your territory. They slashed my hind legs and body with their long, sharp claws. That's when Hutch showed up.' The injured wolf said.

'Yes, it is true sir. When I arrived, those three wolves ran away instantly once they caught sight of me. They are large and muscular, wolves that I never seen before. But…,' Hutch's next sentence made my blood froze. 'They look like Darren when he has his equipment on.'

There was a moment of silence in the den, then I broke it.

'Did you caught sight of their fangs?'

'Yes, and they're exactly the same as your equipment.' Hutch said with a frown.

'By the way, where is that irregular wolf member of yours? I would be honoured to meet him.' The injured wolf said, turning his frown into a smile.

'Sadly, he isn't what you think he is anymore.' I said.

'Why?' The injured wolf asked curiously.

'It's because he's retired from his power, and wants to live a normal life as a family.' Garth said, and it made me smile.

'But we need his help terribly.' The injured wolf said in sadness.

I thought about what he said deeply, but stood strong in my final decision.

'I'm sorry, but I cannot assist you.' I said, and walked out of the den.

'Is he the irregular wolf?' The injured wolf asked.

'Yes, he is.' Winston said.

'Well, he doesn't look irregular to me.' The injured wolf said.

Everyone was starting to form a frown as they were disappointed in not able to help the Southern pack that trusted in the United pack the most. Princess noticed and spoke.

'I'll deal with him. Don't worry, he'll change his mind.'

She walked out of the den, and saw me sitting with my face facing the ground. She approached towards me and comfort me. I smiled and thank her.

'Why don't you use your powers again?' She asked.

'Well, do you want to know my reason?' I asked.

'Yes, of course dear.' She said.

I let out a deep breath, and answered her.

'It's because I'm afraid of our pups losing their father.'

I shed out a tear and she hugged me tightly.

'Why do you think of that?' She asked.

'Those three wolves have the exact same fangs as mine, that means they're related to my ancestors and has the same powers as mine. But three against one, I don't think I have a chance of winning.' I replied with a frown.

'Don't worry. You can ask your ancestors for help, right?' She asked.

'She's right , Darren.' The familiar voice from before rang in my head again.

'Wolf spirit?' I spoke in my mind.

'Yes, Darren. It is me, now go and retrieve your quipment from where you store them. I will explain everything to you when you're done.' The wolf spirit said, and his voice disappeared in my mind.

'Darren?' Princess asked.

I snapped out of my stare and replied her.

'Oh, um… yes, I can.'

'Then you'll be fine, honey. Trust me.' She said.

'Fine, I'll do it. But under one condition.' I said as I let her loose from our hug and look at her beautiful eyes.

'What is it, my muscular alpha?' She asked.

'You have to look after yourself, okay?' I asked in a worried tone.

'Of course I will, honey.' She said happily, nudging her nose against mine.

'Ok then. I'll be back as soon as possible.' I said, and both of us had a quick kiss before entering back into the den.

As we entered, all of the wolves inside watched us as we sat down and looked back, asking me a question with their worried faces. I let out a deep sigh.

'Yes, I will help.' I said.

And they all cheered and felt relieved for my answer, but my next sentence made them felt shocked.

'But I'll be going alone.'

'But… why?' Humphrey asked.

'We can help you.' Kate said.

'I don't think so. These wolves might be the same as me, descendants of my ancestors. That means they might have the same power as I do. So I don't want to place your lives at risk.' I explained.

Humphrey and Kate thought about it, but stood strong in their decision.

'No, don't forget that you've trained us to have the same skill level as you.' Humphrey said.

'Yeah, we are your fellow Assassins, remember?' Kate said.

My mind was in a panic. I don't want to risk their lives joining me in dealing against three unknown Assassin. We might never know that they may be stronger than us. But since they insisted, I have no choice.

'Fine, you can follow. But you have to listen to my command when we're there.' I stated seriously.

'Sure.' Humphrey said.

'Fine by me.' Kate said.

Then I noticed the look on Garth's face, knowing what was his final decision and decided to not ask about it.

'I'll go and recover my equipments.' I said, and ran out of the den.

I headed towards the Howling Rock, and search for where I buried it immediately once I arrived. In the end, I found it; a tree with a mark 'S'. I started to dig as fast as I could, and finally found it. A black cloak wrapped around a pair of finger claws and shoes. I turned into human form and equip them, and return into my old self; the Assassin who saved his mate from the leader of the Northern pack, Saix. But something was different; my eyes remain blue instead of bloody red. Then I remembered what I have to do. I raised my right paw, close my eyes and swore an oath:

'_No matter how dark it becomes, _

_I shall not fear. _

_I will obey the Shadows, _

_For I am the Assassin of the Night.' _

When I opened my eyes, they were as red as blood. I started to feel the power of the shadows surging within me. The wolf spirit's voice then returned in my mind.

'Well, it's time for me to explain something to you.'


	3. Chapter 2 : Events Of The Past

Chapter 2 : Events Of The Past

**-Darren-**

'So, who are those wolves that has the same appearance as me?' I asked.

I was still standing infront of the tree where I buried my equipment, questioning my wolf spirit in my mind. Every time when one, two or more wolves passes by me, they must've thought that I am crazy of speaking to a tree. But I ignored their thoughts, knowing that the situation at hand is very important.

'If my prediction is right, they are the descendants of your ancestors.' The wolf spirit said, and that made me stood shocked.

'What?' I said.

'Yes, they are the same as you. They have the same abilities, power and fangs. But the strangest thing is, how did they have three fang blades.' The wolf spirit said curiously.

'Wait, they are the descendants of my ancestors, same as me?' I asked with my eyes bulging.

'Yes. Since I find inconvenience to discuss here, due to some passers-by, I would like you to dig deeper in this hole and jump into it.' The wolf spirit said, and a stick pointed at the hole where my equipment were buried automatically.

Without any second thoughts, I dug immediately and surprise to find a portal.

'Where does this leads to?' I asked.

'To the Shadow World. It will be easier to discuss there.' The wolf spirit said.

'Will this portal disappear after I jump in?' I asked.

'Yes, of course.' The wolf spirit said, and I jumped in.

I was floating inside the Shadow World, and slowly landed on the ground. When I turned my head back to where I came from, it was gone. I turned back to what was infront of me and found the magical lake, wolf spirit, my father, and my ancestors.

'Welcome back, my son.' My father said.

'Hi, dad.' I said, and we gave each other a hug.

'Well, time to explain something to you, am I right?' The wolf spirit said, facing the ancestors and received a nod.

I was released from the hug and sat beside the spirit, with the lake, my father and the ancestors infront of me.

'I believe that those three wolves are the descendants of our banished ancestor.' The wolf spirit stated.

The ancestor and my father nodded their head in agreement, except me. I have no idea on the purpose of their agreement.

'We have an ancestor that has been banished long before?' I asked.

'Yes, my son. The wolf spirit will explain to you.' My father said.

'Come here and look at the lake, Darren.' The wolf spirit said.

I did what I was asked, and sat beside it, staring down at the cool water.

'It was long before, when our first ancestor was born,' the words from the spirit started to form images on the reflection of the lake, playing the whole event. 'There was a happy family, a couple with two male pups. On the pup's birthday, their father gave each of them a fang blade, specially made by him with his Power of the Shadow, that was able to transform into their fangs, like yours Darren.'

I felt a strange feeling was bothering me and noticed my extended Fang Blade, vibrating violently and made me felt uncomfortable. Then I turned my attention back to the lake as the spirit continues.

'But unfortunately, as the brothers grew up, one of the brothers became dark-hearted and one day, he tried to use the fang blade to murder his brother. His father noticed, and banished him from the family. He then left with the Fang Blade without a trace.'

'Does the two Fang Blades have the same powers?' I asked.

'Yes. Everything, but one secret power that each blade has differently.' The wolf spirit said.

'What is that power?' I asked.

'I'm sorry, but we don't know. You must master the fang blade in order to find out yourself.' The wolf spirit said.

'So, the Shadow that we prayed to is our first ancestor?' I asked.

'Yes.' The wolf spirit said.

'Wow. So, what makes you so curious back at the den?' I asked.

'Since our first ancestor has passed away for thousands of years, it's impossible that any other wolves know how to craft the Fang Blade. So be careful, Darren.' The wolf spirit said.

'I understand,' And I suddenly remembered Humphrey and Kate were accompanying me without anything to protect themselves. 'Do you have anything to protect my friends that are accompanying me in this journey?'

'We have this,' The wolf spirit raised his paw and out in the air formed by shadows, were two cape. 'The Shadow Cape. It will provide protection from attacks on the body and neck.'

'Thank you.' I said.

'You must return to the Real World now. I will send you back here for your ancestors to teach you in mastering the Fang Blade.' The wolf spirit said.

'Ok,' I picked up the cape as it slowly lowered on my back, and a portal formed infront of me. I turned my head towards my father. 'Bye dad.'

'Goodbye, my son.' He said, and I leaped into the portal.

When I returned, I was in my den and noticed that it was already night time. Then I saw Princess a few distance from our den and quickly ran towards her to look after her. She looked at me with a curious face when we arrived the den.

'Where have you been, honey?' She asked.

'I have a discussion with the spirit, my father, and my ancestors. I'm sorry that I didn't come back immediately to look after you.' I said with a frown.

She touched my cheeks with her paw and expressed a smile.

'It's okay, honey. I can look after myself. Lilly will stay with me when you leave and Garth will look after us.' She said.

'Um, okay' I said with a smile.

'That's my muscular alpha. Oh, I almost forgot. Winston needs to see you tomorrow about the date for your journey.' She said.

'Well, we should sleep now.' I said, followed by a yawn.

I allowed her to lie her head on my chest for her to feel comfortable as we lied on the cold floor.

'Goodnight, my beautiful angel.' I said.

'Goodnight, my muscular alpha.' She said.

And we fell into a deep sleep, feeling each other's warmth. I hope that the date is long enough for my pups and Garth and Lilly's to be born…


	4. Chapter 3 : Good News

Chapter 3 : Good News

**-Darren-**

The sun rose high up in the sky, taking turns of the moon and showering the territory with its glorious light. I woke up from my wonderful sleep and found Princess still sleeping, her head on my chest. I lifted her head slowly and rest it on the ground, then stared at her for a few minutes. She looks like an angel; her beautiful body lengths, charming appearance, and her beautiful smile when she sleeps. I turned my head and was about to leave the den to stretch my muscles instead of inside the den, fearing that I would awake her, when I heard her voice.

'Where are you going, honey?'

I turned around and found one of her eyes opened and stared at me. Then she started to place herself in a resting position. I stretched my muscles and replied her.

'I'm going to get breakfast for you, then head towards Winston for the date of my journey. You will be fine, right?'

'Sure. There's Lilly and Garth.' She said, pointing her paws towards the exit of the den.

I turned and saw the lovely couple approaching towards our den slowly, knowing that Lilly's pups are already two months and one day old, and Princess is two months old. I greeted them as they entered our den.

'Good morning.' I said with a smile.

'Good morning, Darren.' Garth and Lilly replied.

Lilly lied on the ground beside Princess slowly and positioned the same way as her. When it was done, I turned my attention to Garth.

'Did you have breakfast already?' I asked.

'Not yet. I prefer helping Lilly to reach here first, then hunt. Would you like to accompany me?' He asked.

'Sure.' I replied with a smile.

Both of us then turned our head towards our mate, notify them about our leave for food.

'Come home soon, my handsome alphas.' Princess and Lilly said, and we heard them giggle from a distance.

On our way to the Hunting Ground, we noticed Humphrey And Kate have arrived earlier; hiding in the tall grass, and prepare to leaped at a stranded Caribow. We ignored them and went to search for other Caribows, and found two feeding near a tree. We positioned ourselves in the grass, and powered up our hind legs for the kill. At the right timing, we leaped and killed the Caribow at ease, then started dragging them back to my den. When we're almost at the exit of the Hunting Ground, Humphrey and Kate appeared again, and offered assistance to us.

'Thank you.' Me and Garth said.

Humphrey assisted Garth, Kate assisted me, and we were on our way back to my den. When we arrived, Princess and Lilly were still having a chat, until they caught the scent of the dead Caribow and turned their head towards us.

'You're back.' Princess said with a smile.

I smiled back and placed my prize infront of her, so as Garth to Lilly, and we started our feast. Humphrey and Kate were just sitting beside us, watching us having our breakfast. When we're done, I started to stand up and about to leave.

'I'll be going now. Be right back.' I said.

'I'll accompany you.' Humphrey said as he stood up.

'So do I.' Kate said and followed Humphrey.

I then turned my head towards Garth, and I was sure that he knows what was my question.

'Don't worry, I will look after them.'

I let out a deep sigh and gave my mate a kiss in the cheek before leaving the den. On our way to Winston's den, I was worried that when the time for my pups to be born, I would not be able to see them. Humphrey and Kate noticed, and soothed me. I thanked them and continued our journey silently. When we arrived, Winston was sitting beside Eve, and having a chat with the Southern wolf and the healer of our pack. They turned their head towards us as we enter.

'Hello, Darren. You must've heard about my request from Princess?' Winston asked.

'Yes. Please don't be too early, due to my pups. They'll be born soon after three days.' I pleaded.

'I see. Fortunately, This Southern wolf here needs a week to recover from his injury, stated by our healer.' He said, and the healer nodded.

My mind was full of relief and excitement. I'm able to see my pups when they are born! When we exited the den, I was jumping rapidly as if I had infinite energy in my body. Humphrey and Kate knew what was keeping me excited and soothed me.

'I'm so glad that I'll be able to see my pups.' I said in excitement.

'We know, and we're happy for you.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'We better go and let the others know.' Kate said, and started to head back to my den.

When we arrived, I was still jumping around in the den and Princess, Garth and Lilly looked at me curiously.

'What's with him?' Garth asked.

'The starting day for my journey is a week, so I'll be able to see my pups.' I said in excitement.

'That's great, honey. Now calm down.' Princess said, and I stopped my adrenaline rush and sat beside her.

We then enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, chatting and joking with each other, until my fang started to vibrate. Knowing that was calling me, I walked out of the den and the wolf spirit spoke in my head.

'It's time to train, Darren.'

'Ok. I'll notify my friends first.' I said, and the wolf spirit's voice disappears.

I entered back into the den and informed them about the training sessions that I have to attend to.

'Ok. Good luck, honey. Be back soon.' Princess said.

'I will.' I said, and gave her a kiss in the lips before exiting the den.

When I was outside, a portal formed infront of me and I spoke to the wolf spirit.

'Let's not make the training be too long. I have to look after Princess.'

'Ok. Step into the portal. You'll be back here as soon as you think.' The wolf spirit said, and I entered the portal for my first training session…


	5. Chapter 4 : First Session Or Last

Chapter 4 : First Session…Or Last

**-Darren-**

I entered back into the Shadow World to prepare for my first training, and found the usual wolves and the lake still present. I approached towards the wolf spirit for more instructions.

'So, what will my first lesson be?' I asked.

The wolf spirit looked at me with a puzzled expression, then replied.

'This is the only session that you will receive. You will not be trained again.'

I stood in shock. Does he mean that this is my last day of training?

'So, this means that this is my last day of training?' I asked.

'Yes.' The wolf spirit replied.

'But why? This is my first time training in the Shadow World.' I said curiously.

'The skills that you have to learn in order to master your Fang Blade is really easy and quick. All you have to do is watch.' The wolf spirit said with a smile.

'You mean, the same way as how I learned 'A Dance With The Shadows'?' I asked.

'Yes. Simple as that. But remember, once you memorized every step of the technique that we are going to teach you, you must train in using them every day. If not, you will forget them easily.' The wolf spirit stated.

'I understand. But I feared that my mind can't memorize everything at once.' I said.

'Don't worry. I'm sure your mind is able to memorize everything.' The wolf spirit said with a smile.

'Ok then. Shall we begin?' I asked.

'As you wish.' The wolf spirit said.

I sat beside the wolf spirit and my ancestors started to demonstrate every technique that they know, with me taking note on every move they make. I can hardly blink my eyes, fearing that I might miss out any steps in the demonstration. When they're finished, I am finally able to rest my head on the dark ground and shut my eyes, tired from the whole demonstration. The wolf spirit placed his paw on my shoulder.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I think I memorized everything now.' I said in exhaust.

'Good. You deserved a rest,' He said, and a portal formed infront of me. 'I'll speak to you if you need any guidance.'

'Ok.' I said as I got up and walk towards the portal.

Before I entered back to the Real World, the Wolf Spirit spoke.

'Don't forget to train hard, and you will succeed.'

I turned my head back and replied him.

'Ok, goodbye guys.'

They waved at me and I waved back, then turn my head towards the portal and entered it. When I arrived, I was outside my den and found Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Princess still chatting in the den. I looked at the weather and surprise to found out that it was afternoon.

'Looks like the wolf spirit's right.' I said, then entered my den.

As I enter, the group looked at me with a curious expression, due to my exhausted face and weak movement.

'Was the training hard, honey?' Princess asked.

'It was easy, sort of.' I said.

'What do you mean?' Humphrey asked.

'All I have to do is memorize, but my eyes are tired from focusing on my ancestor's movements.' I explained.

'Take a rest, Darren. You look so exhausted.' Garth said in a worried expression.

I walked towards my wife and lied beside her, then I noticed Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly started to get on their feet and leave the den.

'Don't worry. Your voice won't interrupt me when I sleep.' I said.

'Well, ok then.' Humphrey said, and they sat back on their original place.

I closed my eyes and carefully placed my head on my mate's belly, feeling her warmth as she chats with other wolves. At the same time, I felt a kick from her womb. I smiled and drifted into a deep sleep. In my dream, I caught a glimpse of a black wolf with a dark aura that I have never seen before. Could it be my first ancestor, the Shadow that I have been praying to? Then I woke up, and found out that it was night time and my mate was missing. Where could she be? My mind started to panic. I exited the den immediately and felt relieved when I found her sitting outside and staring at the full moon. As I approached and sat beside her, she spoke.

'So, you're awake?'

'Yeah.' I replied.

She lied her head on my shoulder and we enjoyed the view of the stars and the full moon, until I noticed a tear dropped from her eyes. I turned my face towards her and looked into her sad eyes.

'What wrong, honey?' I asked.

'I'm… I'm scared of losing you…' She said, another tear dropped from her eyes.

I hugged her tightly and whisper in her ear.

'Don't worry, honey. I'll be prepared for the journey. And plus, we still have a week to be together.'

I loosened her from my hug and we had a long, passionate kiss under the moonlight. I was scared of losing her too, but I must do my duty in helping other packs. When we're done, I helped her in entering back into the den and we lied in our original sleeping position, her head on my chest.

'Good night, honey.' She said.

'Good night, my beautiful angel. Sleep well.' I said with a smile, and both of us fell into a deep sleep.

In my dreams, the wolf spirit's voice echoed in my head, reminding me of what I have to do in order to master the Fang Blade, and it made my decision for tomorrow's objective.

'You have learned all of our technique in order to master the Fang Blade. But remember, Darren. You must train in using them or they will disappear in your mind…'


End file.
